The disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a memory system including the non-volatile memory device, an operating method of the non-volatile memory device, and an operating method of the memory system.
Memory devices are used to store data and may be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in cellular phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed type computer devices, and other devices.